Lauren Mayhew
Lauren Courtney Mayhew (November 27, 1988) is an American singer, actress and former ring announcer for WWE ECW. Life and career Mayhew was born in Tampa, Florida to David Mayhew, an orthopaedic surgeon and Sharon Mayhew, a nurse. She has a sister named Briana. At the age of 8, she starred in the PBS series, The Reppies. At the age of 9 she was a finalist in the national Wilhemnia contest. A judge, Marilyn Zitner, who was a manager in New York, signed her. She booked the role of Marah Lewis on Guiding Light. Lauren took a break from acting and signed with Sony Records to be part of the group PYT, a girl group composed of Mayhew and two of her childhood friends. PYT went on to release an album and tour with Destiny's Child, 'N Sync, and Britney Spears. Lauren performed at the preshow for the Super Bowl, and has been featured in numerous magazines with PYT. She has also appeared in music videos with Mandy Moore, Faith Hill, Julia Price and two of her own music videos with PYT. After PYT broke up, she joined her former bandmate Lydia Bell in a new group called "Turning Point." In her feature film debut, New Line Cinema's Raise Your Voice, Lauren starred as Hilary Duff's arch-rival "Robin," where she played the role of a cynical and malicious diva. She later appeared in the direct-to-video movie American Pie Presents: Band Camp as Arianna. She has also guest starred on such shows as: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, Law & Order, Joan of Arcadia, Medical Investigation, and had a recurring role for one season on NBC's drama American Dreams. Lauren is involved with The Alliance for Eating Disorders Awareness, a charitable organization in helping to prevent against eating disorders.Lauren C. Mahyew In 2006 she released a solo album called Mayhew, available on iTunes. She has recently graduated from UCLA in Los Angeles. Mayhew began working for the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) professional wrestling promotion as a ring announcer for its ECW brand during the October 6, 2009 episode of ECW.http://pwinsider.com/article/42022/complete-ecw-spoilers-from-trenton-nj.html?p=1 In late November 2009, Lauren's short term contract with WWE expired and was not renewed, as the two parties could not come to an agreement for a longer-term contract.http://www.diva-dirt.com/2009/11/24/lauren-mayhew-and-wwe-part-ways/ Mayhew also writes and licenses her music to film and TV. She has had songs on NBC's "The Voice," Lifetime's "Dance Moms," MTV's "The Hills," E Network's "Giulianna and Bill," Universal's "Bring It On: In It to Win It," a national commercial for Klondike Bar, and assorted other works. Mayhew is currently working on her solo career with her new EDM single, "What Is Love." The music video features UFC celebrity athletes such as Urijah Faber and was debuted on FOX Sports 1 "UFC Tonight" program. The video was picked up by over 50 blogs and TV outlets. An interview was even featured on the homepage of FOX SPORTS website. Mayhew created this song with Belgium production team Highbreeze. Mayhew can also be seen acting and hosting. In September, 2014, she joined the cast of TheStream.TV to host "The Flash After Show" for them, which airs every Tuesday. She is also starring in a feature film called "Searching for Katie" that comes out the end of October on Vimeo and a new web series called "Escort," where she plays the leading lady, Em Wilson. This series is set to release in November. Filmography References # ^Lauren C. Mahyew # ^1 # ^http://www.diva-dirt.com/2009/11/24/lauren-mayhew-and-wwe-part-ways/ External links *Official Website Category:1988 births Category:American female singers Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Tampa, Florida Category:Actresses from Tampa, Florida Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses